Children generally enjoy activities involving physical motion. Items such as teeter-totters remain popular because children can propel themselves and create their own motion or rides. The present invention is a child-amusement device in which a child can, if desired, merely sit on the device and talk with friends, or if he or she wants a ride, the child can move up and down on a portion of the amusement device, thereby causing the amusement device to oscillate and carry him or her back and forth providing a ride.